


Vertigo

by Lovely_Mess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Mess/pseuds/Lovely_Mess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine you're a girl on ten mile stilts. You travel round the world, taking it all in. You'll never touch the ground, is it a blessing or a curse?" - The Wailin' Jennys 'Ten Mile Stilts'</p>
<p>The Gayles had been stripped of their noble titles. With an opportunity to redeem their reputation, Gianna is forced to tag along with her brothers as they travel to the Inquisition. What lies ahead in a world of politics and war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alright. Original characters. You either love them, or you hate them. I certainly hope you don't hate mine - I don't think they're THAT tasteless. 
> 
> I just had an idea for a story and thought I would write it down. It started out as a story for my Inquisitor, but then I realized my character in the game turned out to be a lot different than the one in my head. And that happens - so, I think that's all I need to explain on that matter. I just wanted to write something different. I see a lot of Cullen/Inquisitor stuff around - and I do love it and appreciate people who take their time to write all that stuff out. You do you, people. But my mind wouldn't rest until I had these characters down in some form of writing, and here I am posting it. I don't know if it will go somewhere, but we can certainly hope so. So, leave your thoughts. I promise there will be more awesome *character development* and there would be a lot more to this (and a lot more editing) if it wasn't 3 am. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“ _The Reasonlands emperor came down to the water's edge and said, “I don't know where I'm bound, I've got emeralds and rubies sown into my gown, but I am sadder than the diamonds in my crown.” - Antje Duvekot 'Reasonland'_

 

* * *

“If your mother were here, you'd be dead in a heartbeat.” The harsh words from her aunt had cased Gianna to turn in the doorway. She sat on a tiny stool by the fireplace, her face glowing against her dark clothing. She was obviously mourning the deaths of her niece and nephews that had not yet happened. Aunt Leslie always had a temper, even when she was trying to be nice – it was very hard to do more than tolerate her. She huffed, turning to look into the fire again. “Leaving your poor old Aunt behind for a suicide mission.”

She hadn't stopped since she found out, never missing an opportunity to comment on the decision of Giannas brother. However, Gianna trusted Emmerson, even if he was as hot headed as their dear old aunt. Leaving his only sister behind was not an option, and sending her to Kirkwall in it's state was not an option – even if that was what their father would have hoped for. The young woman was unaware of the details, but she trusted everyone's' judgment but her own. That or the option to leave Leslie behind struck her as the perfect escape.

“Not to worry, Auntie.” Jaden had shifted past his sister in order to reach for something inside. “I will write to you every day.” His sarcasm was one of the only things that could tilt their Aunt into a better mood. But, today she wasn't having any of it and remained silent. Jaden shrugged, picking up the final sack and examining the tiny room before nudging Gianna through the door.

“No need prolonging it, I suppose. She's probably got a flask hidden to celebrate us finally leaving.” Gianna didn't doubt the reality of her brothers statement. Since their mothers death she had been a primary caregiver to all of them. Their father was always being relocated somewhere, but his resent position in Kirkwall had lasted for almost ten years. For the past few years Emmerson had joined him there. But with the first sign of rebellion from the Mages, Emmerson was forced to give up his training and was sent home. For what seemed like ages he had woken Jaden at the crack of dawn, yelling for him to strike at a fence post for hours on end. “He just likes to boss people around, that one.” Auntie had commented from her usual spot for telling Gianna to move away from the window.

Emmerson had been preparing the horses all morning – he had been preparing for days. The letter from Father had stated he must venture to the site of the Inquisition; his duties were too assist Commander Cullen with the training of knights and soldiers. It was a talent Father had possessed for years, but due to his inability to leave Kirkwall in shambles, he was sending the next who he saw fit. Gianna recalled a certain line being read aloud: “Your sister is one to keep to herself, but I trust you will do what you can to keep our brother from getting killed. I fear the base for Inquisition is the only keep which will keep them safe from whatever comes next.”

The Gayles were a family that were recently torn from nobility – a reason for Fathers recent traveling over the years. The man had married into a well known family. Their mother came from a long line of traders, while Father came from a line of military leaders. It seemed like a good marriage, though Gianna had since forgotten the details of the estate she was in as a girl. It had been years since the death of her mother had been looked upon as a scandal – details were still hidden from her. Leslie had become the primary caregiver of the children while Father went on his adventures. Gianna was young and had adjusted easily to the idea of the small farm tucked in the Hinterlands. Jaden was able to adapt after a few years of yelling from their Aunt. Emmerson on the other hand, he wished for something more. The less he saw of his father, the more of similar being he wished to become.

The eldest of the three was the first on his horse, taking a lead down the road without saying a word. Gianna road alongside Jaden, focusing her hearing on the sound of hooves for what seemed like ages. Eventually one of the three would have to speak up about something, she figured the whole trip couldn't possibly be a silent one. When Emmerson glanced back she decided to speak up. “Emmerson?”

Her response was another glance, her brother moving his head to the side – there were many times in the past she felt his head would turn a full circle if it could. She was unable to read his face, so she had no idea if she was receiving a glare. “Where is it that we're going? Is it far?”

Emmerson huffed, turning his attention back to the front, and Gianna took that as he answer for a moment until he spoke. His voice was firm, always reminding her of Father. “To the mountains. If we don't stop often it should not take more than a day and a half. Maybe two.”

“Wonderful.” Jaden had also huffed, he was never one for traveling. Or jumping forward at the slightest call to action. “A town is destroyed, a demon unleashed, let's get ourselves killed with trying to help.” His words were hushed – Emmerson ahead once more and out of hearing range. His complaints in the past few weeks had been only expressed towards his sister. After hearing of the events at Haven, Jaden was practically on his toes waiting for this to happen. If Emmerson was on his way to save the world, it would make sense he dragged his brother along. “Don't know who he thinks he's going to impress. Showing up with us, we'll probably be sent back out into the wilds.”

“Such a hopeful spirit.” Gianna commented, a smile playing at her lips as she glanced over; Jaden sighed and pushed back his chestnut hair. She wished her sarcasm would have brought about some laughter, but only silence followed her remark. It was a queue to keep it silent for the time being; a time that stretched out till nightfall – and a silence that was scarcely broken throughout the next few days.

Emmerson had insisted on moving, their stops getting less and less frequent. His response to every question regarding the journey was “We're almost there. Keep your patience.” Gianna was convinced at one point their would be no end. She thought perhaps Emmerson was confused about where exactly his sources were leading him. Jaden joked quietly about how the idea of the Inquisition was all a lie.

On one morning in particular, he was proven wrong. The eldest of the siblings had turned his horsed around and pointed to the area behind him. In the distance was a castle, a fortress strong under the light of the sun. Emmerson seemed pleased with himself, actually smiling as he addressed the two. “Skyhold.” His breath caught the wind and seemed to echo his shout into the valley below them. The clouds had cleared momentarily, revealing hundreds of tents below.

“Strangely breathtaking.” Stated Jaden, who shrugged his shoulders. “Cheers to you for not getting us lost.”

“Wise up, or I'll push you down the mountain.” That was one of the more cheerful things Emmerson had said the whole trip, if he had said much at all. Gianna surveyed the area around her as she nudged her horse forward; ignoring Jadens comments about starting an avalanche. She had never been up so high before, but the journey up had proven her resistance to the cold. The fortress before her was growing larger by the second, the young woman faced with the massive structures of the bridge – she had tried her best to focus on the gates ahead of her. “I can't believe this.” She whispered, her breath lingering in the air momentarily.

“Believe it.” The words came from the guard positioned at the gate – beyond Gianna got a first glimpse of the stone walls lining the inside. “State your business.”

Emmerson had slid from his horse, reaching in his cloak and pulling out the very letter Father sent. “I have orders from our Father. Sir Fredrickson Gayles. No doubt you've heard of him. I've sent word ahead of my arrival.” The guard glanced over the parchment, making a face and shrugging at the speech he had been given, nodding his head and stepping aside. “Tell the lad by the steps. He'll help you find the Commander.”

Gianna felt a bit dizzy when her feet hit the ground. This was due to the fact she had been looking up since she passed through the gate. He mind couldn't properly grasp the concept of such a giant building. She had traveled to cities before with Father when she was young, but the height of those buildings were nothing compared to what she looked at now. When she finally looked away she had to grasp Jadens shoulder to avoid falling.

“Don't mind her.” Her brother mentioned to the young boy who appeared to take their horses. “Been locked up for almost twenty four years. Not much of a people person.” Gianna came to her senses quickly and pushed away, smacking her brother on the arm as he erupted in laughter. From a few feet away Emmerson cleared his throat to signify the seriousness at hand – a habit which he seemed to have trouble breaking, one which annoyed Gianna to know end. It was a sign to smooth out her skirt and follow.

“The Inquisitor likes to handle a lot of things on her own.” The scout they followed was eager to answer questions that Emmerson asked - leading the party up stone steps and into a main hall that was larger than any Chantry Gianna had laid eyes on – sun shining through the stained glass and leaving colors below. “She's a mage. Not let out much in her life, I imagine. Explains it, I suppose.”

“I'm sure she's wonderful.” Emmeson commented. The scout shrugged as he threw a door open and started up another flight of stairs.

“Well, tell her that. Not me.” Upon reaching the top he swung open another door. This exit led outside, along a wall of the fortress. Gianna looked into the courtyard below. She hadn't realized how many people had gathered in the location. Seeing the thing up close suddenly made it a reality – a war. It set in; she drowned out the sound of Emmerson talking nonsense to the scout. He had a thing with trying to impress people – whereas the scout just seemed like he was in a hurry to get back to his post.

“Emmerson Gayles.” He announced as he shoved the door in front of them open, ignoring whatever privacy the man inside could have needed. Being in charge of a thousand bodies must be challenging, or so Gianna imagined. And it certainly looked as if the man who stood from his desk had not slept easily. Despite this factor, Commander Cullen looked at ease with the sight of her brother. Maybe Emmerson had not been lying, and his presence was awaited after all.

“Ah yes,” One could easily catch the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. “Finally able to put a name with a face. Your father has spoke highly of you – well, all of you really.”

“Don't flatter me with your lies, Commander.” Jaden obviously couldn't keep his mouth shut, or stay still for that matter. The young man had moved to some bookshelves in the corner and began to poke around. He edged a book out with his index finger, flipping through the pages absently; upon slamming it shut he chucked it at his sister. Gianna was quick to hold up her hands; nearly faltering as she caught it. Under any normal circumstance it would have went right by her, or it would have smacked into her head.

“Well then.” Commander Cullen wasn't as blunt as Emmerson usually was about Jadens interruptions. His tired gaze went over the three before resting back on the eldest. “Let me be the first to thank you for joining the cause. I'll let you get settled, and then perhaps we can talk more about your position here once the Inquisitor returns.”

* * *

 

“Dear Father,” Jaden read aloud as he scribbled across the page in front of him. “Skyhold is very cold, Emmerson is forever bitter, and I am starting to think this Inquisitor does not exist, for I have yet to see her face.”

The rest of the morning had consisted of Emmerson popping in and out of the rooms which they had settled. His first day on the job and the man was already busy – not wanting to ruin a reputation Father clearly had bestowed upon him with much honor. On his way out for the third time he had instructed Jaden to get a letter out to their Father as soon as possible. He then turned to Gianna to request that he write it 'properly.'

“...Although, I must admit, the idea of not having to sleep in a tent does add perks to this situation. I will give that much to the Inquisition. They seem to have their wits about them -” Gianna drowned out the voice of her brother, looking down at the book in her lap. She had mistakenly held onto it after she left the Commanders office. The text didn't seem to hold any sort of importance, a geography book that was clearly outdated. When she opened it further, she discovered scribbles and markings around certain parts of the text. It had use; somebody had probably studied from this at one point. The binding was creased from heavy use.

“It clearly means something.” She found herself saying as she shut the book gently. Her words had disrupted Jaden, who looked up from the desk in the corner and frowned.

“Return it then.” He huffed as he signed the bottom of his letter dramatically. “Or don't. I don't know.”

“You threw it at me.” She recoiled his statement with one of her own. “Embarrassing Em won't do us any good here.” She almost wished her brother had been sent into the valley – perhaps Emmerson would get fed up with Jaden in time. Or so she hoped. She couldn't imagine being forced to endure him for hours at a time - even if the stronghold they were in was large.

Jaden huffed again as he folded the letter, rolling his eyes and pushing his chair back. “Well, what fun would it be if you're just going to state the obvious every time I do?” He had a point, but his sister only agreed based on the fact she knew how he was. Even with that, there was a time to joke – and Jaden had to learn when to give it up.

“Would you like me to return that, sister?” Jaden reached for the text; Gianna was quick to snatch it from her lap.

“No!” She snapped, recalling what she had just said about embarrassment in her head. “I'll do it. Go send your letter to Father.”

“I feel as if that is mostly what I'll be doing around her.” Jaden said as he held the door open for her. “If you get lost, you might as well get out while you can.” With that said, he had turned and headed off the other way down the hall. Gianna was glad to be away from the presence of her brothers, for the time being. She had seen nothing but their faces for days. Emmerson and his scowl, Jaden and his eyeroll. When she was younger she rarely saw them in the giant estate her family owned. But when Mother had passed, their meetings were not confined to the dinner table. Jaden still remained as the one who showed up occasionally to throw things at her.

She clutched the book to her chest as she made her way down the hall, pushing open a heavy door which she remembered led to the outside. The wind picked up her hair, blinding her for a second – no doubt she would have to he used to this. The weather in the mountains could be rather unpredictable – she had learned that from glancing at the book.

The solider positioned at the door only shrugged when she tried to explain herself. Apparently he didn't have the mindset to imagine that a young woman could take down the Commander. That or he was tired of standing around all day. He simply held the door for her and announced who she was. Another gust of wind found it's way in as the door closed behind her; papers fluttering off the Commanders desk. He cursed under his breath in an attempt to make everything neat again, though it hadn't looked that organized in the first place.

“Is there something I can do for you, Lady Gayles?” The man stood, reaching around and grabbing a piece of parchment that had landed on the windowsill behind him. Gianna quickly reached down to grab another that had fallen at her foot.

“I apologize for the intrusion.” Her words were a bit mumbled as she reached around to grab a few other papers around her. “I just -” Another hand reached for another form she had her eye on – the queue for her to stand straight once again and face the Commander. He had not been so close before, and she had to step back to get his height into the frame of her eyesight. “Right.” She slid the papers into the binding of the book she held, holding it out. “I may have accidentally swiped your book before.”

“I noticed.” the Commander drummed his fingers against the spine, almost nervously. But who wouldn't be on edge with an entire army at their feet? Maybe he hadn't cared much about some useless geography book after all. Gianna was about to apologize again – but his voice interrupted her just as she pursed her lips to speak.

“If you would prefer something else, I have quite the collection.” He smiled and motioned to the bookshelves behind him. “I recall your father mentioning you liked to read.”

“Forced to like it, really.” Gianna found herself letting that personal detail slip out. On her tenth birthday Father had given her a bow, and by the time she was twelve her mother had tore it from her hands. Archery was a dangerous sport, according to her. Instead she had piled the girls room high with the classics. “He probably said something about me being silent, too.”

Her words got a chuckle from the Commander, which caused her to smile – though she was quick to bite her bottom lip.

“Well, yes.” He looked as if he had not wished to admit that. “But his intentions were good, I can assure you that. Though, it doesn't look like you've become a politician.” His brows furrowed soon after he spoke, mouth opening to blurt out what Gianna assumed would be an apology. Before the man could speak she held up her hand in defense.

“I have no patience for matters of the Court.” She stated. “Nor the title for it, not anymore.” In her fathers eyes, all his children still had a chance to make a name for themselves. There was nothing wrong with that, Emmerson and Jaden had ended up in the middle of the Inquisition, after all.

“No one has patience for it.” Cullen had went back to his desk to finish shuffling through his papers. “However, we all have a calling. I of all people can admit that truthfully. Even if honesty isn't in the job description.” The conversation seemed to have gone on long enough, and the Commander looked up to address her one last time. “Well, thank you for returning my book Lady Gayles. I look forward to our next conversation.”

“Until next time.” The young woman stated, bowing her head and turning swiftly. Her exit was quick and easy, though she still was not in any particular hurry to search for either of her brothers.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Jaden had appeared suddenly, just as Gianna had lined her arrow with the target in front of her.

“What does it look like?” She tried her best not to move an inch as she responded, letting go of the arrow and watching it fly – missing the target by a few inches. She sighed heavily and lowered the bow, turning to face her brother. “Still a good shot, right?”

He looked from her to the target, eyebrows lowering. “I guess. Where did you even get that thing?”

“That lovely eleven girl over there let me borrow it.” Gianna pointed a bit away, the blond who had introduced herself as Sera was sitting in the grass. She had seemed to leap from a window as soon as Gianna began to examine the targets. She didn't seem as eager to get her equipment back as one would think. Besides, the bow felt good in Giannas hands. Not too heavy, or too light. The first few arrows she had fired missed completely – one looked to have take the ear off the dummy in front of her – but she was aiming at the heart. Soon she would have to give it up though, because the sun had made it's way across the sky and would soon set. “I think I remember a bit of what I learned.”

“Right. Ready to run into battle now, are we?” The sarcasm in his voice was bitter, a tiny bit of Emmerson showing up in him already. “Want me to stand over there with an apple on my head?”

“Very funny.” Gianna shoved the bow into his arms; standing back and placing her hands upon her hips. “Let's see you have a go, then.” Jaden looked perplexed at first, glancing from his sister to the scene around him.

“Fine.” He positioned himself where Gianna pointed, reaching for an arrow and struggling to get it lined up right. “Easy enough.” He released the arrow with his works, the object fluttering and landing about a foot away from the target. His face went red when he recognized his failure. From the corner of the yard, Sera had roared with laughter, nearly falling over.

“Right, ready to charge into battle we are.” Gianna said, turning on her heels to walk away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
